


O bebê está atrasado

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: The Dag teme pelo futuro de seu bebê.





	O bebê está atrasado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The baby is late](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819239) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #021 - late (atrasada).

O bebê estava atrasado, já três dias depois do tempo, como as outras lhe informavam com frequência demais, mas ela não queria pensar nisso. Quando elas ainda eram prisioneiras, seu corpo um campo de batalha e a coisa crescendo dentro dela a evidência de uma invasão, ela fez o que podia para ignorar todos os sinais, fingindo que isso não estava acontecendo. Ela sempre teve mais facilidade do que a maioria das pessoas de viver fora do seu corpo, ou talvez dentro da sua cabeça.

Então, elas estavam livres, e ela não podia suportar a ideia de que através dela um pedaço daquele monstro ainda existia. Ela pensou em terminar a gravidez várias vezes durante os meses. Como um tributo para a Guardiã das Sementes, ela trouxe sua coleção de volta à vida, e ela aprendeu muito sobre as plantas que cuidava. Terminar a gravidez seria fácil. Não agradável, mas entre os muitos tratamentos que estava aprendendo que podiam ser feitos usando suas plantas, muito poucos não tinham efeitos colaterais desagradáveis. O mesmo remédio que salvava vidas podia causar dor, noites sem sono, náusea, febre… isso significava alguma coisa para ela, em um nível metafísico, do modo como a realidade era definida por simbolismo e como alguém atribuiria valor a interpretações, mas era algo complexo demais para que descrevesse em palavras, era o tipo de pensamento que somente poderia existir dentro da sua cabeça.

Sua decisão foi feita por inação, ao invés de ação. Ela sempre tinha a opção de terminar essa gestação, escolher não trazer a criança de Joe para o mundo. Não havia escolha certa, então não havia escolha errada. A coisa crescendo dentro dela ainda não era uma pessoa, e não haveria culpa em terminar sua existência antes de ser realmente uma vida. Contudo, do mesmo modo que tinha se apegado a suas plantas, crescendo de pequenas sementes até que tivessem tomado a Citadela e lhe dado nova vida, ela se apegou àquela semente que crescia dentro dela.

Como foi dito para ela antes, havia esperança para aquela vida em potencial. Talvez a criança fosse ser sua filha, e não filho de Joe, ou talvez até um filho pudesse ser ensinado a forma certa agora que esse monstro foi destruído e descartado sem cuidado, não tendo nem direito a um funeral decente, e a indignidade final para pagar por suas violações. Um potencial existia ali, como o potencial das sementes que ela não podia identificar, não podia encontrar em nenhum de seus muitos livros, e o potencial trazia curiosidade.

“Furiosa diz que vai ser uma menina,” veio uma voz por trás dela, tímida e baixa, mas sem o medo que a marcava no passado.

“Como ela saberia?” The Dag perguntou, mantendo seus olhos no horizonte.

Cheedo veio sentar ao seu lado. “Ela viu muitas crianças chegarem nesse mundo, antes de ser pega e depois. Ela diz que consegue ver só de olhar para a sua barriga.” Sua voz estava cheia de admiração, ela nunca perdeu a fascinação com as habilidades de sua nova família, agora que tinham a permissão de florescer.

“Então é melhor ela ficar aqui, o mundo não é um lugar gentil para uma mulher.”

Cheedo colocou uma mão sobre a barriga de The Dag, seus movimentos lentos e cuidadosos, como se estivesse esperando que The Dag lhe dissesse para parar. “Ela vai ser forte como a mãe, ela não vai ter medo.”

“Mas eu tenho medo,” ela confessou. Do que, ela não sabia, nem queria pensar sobre isso.

“Eu tinha medo antes, e você me ajudou. Você me protegeu quando eu nem sabia como me proteger, nem sabia o que me machucava. Me deixa te ajudar agora, da forma que eu puder.”

“Você pode ficar comigo? Não quero encarar essa criança sozinha.”

 

Cheed acenou, sorrindo. “É claro que sim. Eu deveria chamar a Furiosa? Ou talvez uma das outras Mães? Eu não saberia o que fazer.”

“Algumas horas vão se passar antes de qualquer remédio fazer efeito, mas você pode chamar elas.” Essa criança parecia precisar de alguma ajuda, já que era mais comum que bebês nascessem antes do tempo do que dias depois, e qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer para induzir o parto demoraria para fazer efeito, e certamente não seria agradável, mas sua vida estaria em risco se ela não desse à luz logo.

“Vou voltar logo, para esperar com você.”

The Dag acenou, reconhecendo o que foi dito, mas não ofereceu nenhuma resposta além disso. Sua mente agora estava distante, desconectada do que estava fazendo. Ao final da noite, o potencial se transformaria em realidade, eliminando todas as outras possibilidades. Ela não estava pronta para que isso acontecesse, não ainda, mas não havia muita escolha. O tempo tinha passado sem se preocupar em pedir permissão, e ela não tinha outra opção a não ser encarar os resultados.

O que quer que acontecesse, ela não estaria sozinha. Ela também era uma das Muitas Mães, elas estavam ansiosas para adotar uma nova geração, para passar seu conhecimento e suas práticas para as jovens, depois de temer por tanto tempo que a sua cultura desapareceria ao final da vida da última delas. Elas não tiveram crianças por muito tempo, e agora teriam a chance de criar uma criança novamente. A criança de The Dag seria a primeira nascida dentro de seu grupo em quase duas décadas, e era um símbolo de esperança para elas, tanto quanto seu novo lar e as plantas tinham sido. The Dag jamais teria de enfrentar a maternidade sozinha, todas eram família, e a criança de uma era a criança de todas.

Joe tinha esperado por um herdeiro, e ele não se importava com os desejos de mais ninguém, e agora não importava o que ele tinha desejado, só o que importava era o que ela queria, The Dag tinha todo o poder agora, sobre o seu corpo e sobre o futuro de sua criança. E sua criança seria livre, e sua criança seria amada, e sua criança seria gentil.


End file.
